


The Tentacle Fic

by SenpaiFrerard



Category: frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tentacle Fic or the one where Frank totally gets off on tentacle porn and his shape-shifting boyfriend finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tentacle Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there aren't enough of these in the world.

Gerard left his laptop at work so he had to use Franks he felt like a dumb ass for forgetting it. Franks laptop was under the bed for some reason and Gerard figured that it was just because he was using it the night before.

Gerard opened it up opening the internet browser he was going to look something up but a porn site was up. He was focused because Frank told him he didn't watch it because he had Gerard.

He was a little hurt until he clicked on a video and it opened, it was tentacle porn and both of his eyebrows raised. Gerard didn't know Frank was into that stuff but he could understand why he didn't tell him.

It wasn't exactly a normal thing to tell people then he got an idea he got the perfect idea for Frank. He closed out of it and put his laptop back where he found it and started planning for what he was going to do.

* * *

Frank drove into his parking spot shutting his car off leaning against the steering wheel. Work was pretty stressful but now he was home and he could see Gerard. The door was unlocked so he walked right in looking around.

"Gerard" he calls when he shuts the door there's no reply so he he sets everything down walking down to their room. He peeks his head in the door and his laptop is sitting on the bed open.

Franks eyebrows raise and he walks over to it and fuck he forgot to close out of the last website he was on. "Hey there" Frank jumped at Gerards voice "so uh about that" Franks frozen he can't make an excuse. 

"You never told me you were into that" Frank shakes his head "no I uh but I-" Gerard cuts him off holding his hand up. "I have an idea" Frank was confused until he sees that Gerard had a few tentacles and gasps. 

"Come here" Gerard says pulling Frank forward with them he rubs them up and down Franks back. Frank moans pushing against Gerard, Gerard pulls Franks pants down lifting his shirt off. 

He quickly gets rid of his own clothes and shoves a tentacle into Franks boxers fondling his balls. Frank grabs Gerards arms moaning another one goes in wrapping around his cock.

Frank leans his bed on Gerards chest groaning "oh god please". Gerard smirks taking them out removing his boxers. Frank lays back on the bed waiting for Gerard.

Gerard grabs some lube spending Franks legs he leans in licking the tip of Franks cock. He spreads lube on his fingers pushing a finger inside of Frank. He moans pushing down immediately.

Gerard pushes another one in stretching Frank out he's pushing down hard on them. Gerard finally pushes in a third one and Franks panting and moaning "please I'm ready" 

Gerard pulls his fingers out wiping thriving the bed he rubs lube on his smallest tentacle pushing the tip against Franks hole. As he pushes it in Frank feels his smooth it is and moans "oh god". 

Gerard smirks slowly pushing it in and pulling it back out "yeah you love taking them don't you". Franks eyes are squeezed shut "yes oh god please put a bigger one in. Gerard complies sliding a slightly bigger one in.

Frank grips the sheets groaning "oh god yes" Gerard loves the look on his face. Gerard lifts Frank so he's kneeling and holds him still pushing in and out. Gerard pushes a bigger one in one about the size of his cock and Frank mewls.

Frank tries to move but Gerards got him slowly sliding in and out being careful not to go in too far. "Bigger" Frank gasps Gerard nods pulling out as slowly as he can watching Frank writhe. 

Gerard slicks up another one much bigger than the last rubbing Franks nipples. "You really wants it?" Frank whimpers and nods "please I love it" Gerard smiles at him. He slowly pushing it in as far as he's willing to and Frank tries pushing down. 

"No" Gerard says "please or stick another one in with it". Gerard nods pushing another one in with the first one Frank groans "please let go". Gerard let's go of Frank and he reaches down wrapping his hand around his cock.

Gerard grabs Franks wrists holding them behind his back two tentacles going back down to play with his balls and stroke him. Frank moans rocking back and forth "oh god yes Gerard". 

"Yeah you love my tentacles don't you love them deep inside you" Franks so close. "Just a little more" Frank whines Gerard pushes in the smallest tentacle in with the others. Franks rocking back and forth panting head leading back. 

"Oh god oh god oh god" Gerard stroke Frank faster rubbing the tip of his cock slowly. "Please I'm so close please move" Gerard slides all of his tentacles a little further in and presses against Franks prostate.

Franks eyes open wide and he throws his head buck screaming as he comes all over himself. "Don't move" Frank mumbles "I want you to stay inside me forever". Gerard raises an eyebrow "I have to take them out" Frank shakes his head. 

"Just fuck me with them" Gerard looks at Frank "are you sure?" Frank nods his head frantically. Gerard sighs sliding his tentacles in and out getting a rhythm down. Frank starts getting hard again bouncing up and down in them.

Gerard moves around to the front of Frank leaning down kissing the head of his cock. Frank moans as Gerard takes him to the back of his throat. Gerard can feel Frank growing in his throat and moans Frank thrusts into his mouth and Gerard reaches down grabbing his cock.

Gerard rubs the tip groaning and storming himself he pulls off panting against Franks thigh. Gerard looks up at Frank moaning at the look on his face Gerard takes the head of Franks cock in his mouth sucking. 

Gerard slowly slides down the shaft all the way down to the base Frank moans as his tip hits the back of Gerards throat. Gerard swallows around Frank pulling off watching his spit slide down Franks cock. 

Frank comes down Gerards throat as soon as Gerard takes his cock down his throat again. Gerard moans at the taste pulling off he lifts up kissing Frank stroking himself faster.

Frank can taste his own come in Gerard mouth and sighs, Gerard gasps coming all over his finger panting into Franks mouth. Gerard pulls his tentacles out if Frank laying him down. Frank feels so relaxed as he lays there. 

"I love you so much" Frank sighs looking over at Gerard. "I wish you would have told me sooner you were acting like such a slit". Frank giggles rolling over in Gerards arms "sleep" Frank sighs.


End file.
